


We Need To Talk

by annegoddamn



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Cute, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Pregnancy, Steven Universe References, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 06:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13805382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annegoddamn/pseuds/annegoddamn
Summary: Chi-Chi has some big news. How is this going to affect her marriage with Goku? Heavily inspired by the Steven Universe episode of the same name.





	We Need To Talk

Chi-Chi sat on the toilet seat with her eyes shut tight. It had been precisely one month since she and Son Goku were married. When she missed her last period, she knew what this meant. She just needed the confirmation now. She held out the small stick in front of her and peaked out one eye. Sure enough, two red lines were on it. She squeaked and cheered. Finally, she was going to be a mother. She wanted a family of her own ever since she was a child, and now it was finally happening.

The only thing left was to tell Goku. Married life with him had been great, so far. Sure, he did a lot of training in the woods just outside of their home, but he spent just as equal of an amount of time with her. It was mostly during mealtimes, but he still made time to do other stuff. Neither of them went out much and just enjoyed the quietness and seclusion of Mount Paozu. Now, they were going to raise a family in such a harmonious environment. Goku would have to be just as excited as she was.

Chi-Chi went back downstairs and started making supper. It was a little early, but she was too excited to wait. She wanted everything tonight to be perfect. She set aside some ingredients for her meal before beginning on Goku's. That man ate enough for an army. Not that she minded cooking for him – her mother told her that the best way to a man's heart was through his stomach. That certainly wasn't an issue with her husband.

She finished the large portions of rice, fish, pig, and noodles and neatly set the table. She couldn't wait for her child to grow older and help with it. The thought made her heart soar. Once the table was set, she lit the candles on top and dimmed the house lights. She knew Goku would be back any minute, so she grabbed her plate, and ran upstairs to her room.

She quickly scarfed down her food and ran to her closet, looking for the cheongsam she bought while she was at the tournament. It was a beautiful golden yellow with white and purple flowers printed on the silk. It looked exactly like the one her mother used to wear. She had been holding off on wearing it for an occasion like this. She slipped the dress on, put a robe on over it, and went to her vanity. She pinned her hair behind her head, making sure it was tight and secure. She left her bangs alone and let two strips of hair fall freely, by her face.

She heard the door slam from downstairs. "Chi-Chi! I'm back! The firewood is outside!"

Chi-Chi smiled, when she heard her husband's voice. "Supper's on the table! Don't wait up," she yelled, from her room.

"Alright!" Even from the upper floor, she could still hear his exceptional table manners. That was one thing she wasn't going to stamp out of him.

She pinned on her new earrings, and touched up her make-up, a bit. She never wore much, but she was willing to compromise for this. She took off the robe and put on a pair of heels. She looked over herself in the mirror. As she looked at her reflection, she started feeling apprehensive. She really hoped Goku was going to be excited. Even though he could be clueless, surely he'd understand that. Somewhat reluctantly, she closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and started to head downstairs.

By the time she made it to the bottom floor, Goku was almost done with his meal. He shoveled rice and fish into his mouth. It looked like he was inhaling them, with how fast he was eating. He barely took any breaths, either. Chi-Chi looked down at her feet. They had been together for a month and she still felt sheepish around him.

"Goku? Can I talk to you for a moment?"

He swallowed the food he was eating and put down his chopsticks and fork. "Sure! What's going… on?" As soon as he looked at her, his speech slowed down. His eyes were wide, with surprise. She just stood in the entryway, her hands clasped together, underneath her.

"Whoa… I mean you… look great!"

She giggled and blushed. "Thank you." The sun was beginning to set outside and the room was only lit by candlelight. "Come with me for a moment. Please."

Goku pushed out of his chair. "Okay!" Chi-Chi hid her grin. So far, things were going according to plan.

The pair went into the living room, which was cleared of furniture and trash. She hit a small remote on the wall and music began playing over a set of speakers. It was a slower song that she had heard on the radio, one day, and she thought it was perfect. He looked around the room with a confused look on his face. She stifled a laugh – his naiveté was one of his most endearing traits.

Chi-Chi took one of his hands and guided it to her back. She lifted her arms onto his shoulders, and he wrapped his other arm around her. She could see the gears in his head turning, as he did so. The pair danced to the song, swaying back and forth to the beat of the song. She laid her head on his shoulder, having to stand on her toes to do so. Goku figured out what she was trying to do and bent his knees, slightly. That small gesture was enough to make her heart sore. Though she was still mustering up the courage to tell him, she felt content just being in his arms.

"Goku," she said, "There's something I have to tell you."

He looked down at her. "What is it?"

She closed her eyes and breathed in. "I'm pregnant." She kept her eyes shut, waiting for his response.

"Pregnant? What's that?"

Chi-Chi felt her entire world being pulled from under her. She stopped swaying to the music and looked up at him. "What do you mean 'what's that'? I'm pregnant with our child and we're gonna be parents."

Goku nearly fell backwards. "WHAT?! How did that happen?!"

"You don't know?! Don't you remember our wedding night?"

"Well, yeah. What does that got to do with anything?"

"Don't you know where babies come from?!"

He scratched the back of his head. "Not really. Grampa and Roshi never really told me that…"

Chi-Chi was stunned into silence. She thought that he might have just been messing with her, but he really was clueless. She thought back to the tournament, and how he thought a bride was a kind of food. Sure, she found his naiveté endearing, but how far did it really go? Was he that clueless about everything?

And that's when she realized something: she didn't know anything about her husband. And he probably didn't know anything about her. And yet here they were, married and with a child on the way.

Chi-Chi started laughing, at the absurdity of the situation; but when everything started to sink in, she started crying.

"Oh no Chi-Chi, don't cry! Why are you sad?"

She ran a finger through her bangs. "I just don't know how we're going to make this work."

"Make what work?"

"Us, Goku! I know nothing about you, and you don't know anything about me!" She laughed. "I guess we sort of rushed into this, didn't we?"

Goku glanced around, awkwardly. "So… what do you want to do?"

She let out a breathy laugh. "I guess we should just talk."

Chi-Chi took Goku's hand, and led him to the couch. They sat down next to each other, keeping their hands in their lap. Neither one knew where to start with all of this. It was true – they really rushed into this. Still, neither of them wanted to give everything up then and there.

A random thought crossed Goku's mind. "Hey, if we have a boy, can we name him after my grampa?"

Chi-Chi smiled. "Of course, we can. Gohan is a fine name, don't you think?"

Goku nodded, but his expression became more somber. "Do you think I can be a good dad?"

She took one of his hands and placed it on her stomach. "Of course you can, Goku. We'll get through this. Together."

He rubbed her stomach, slowly. He looked in awe of something. Then, something akin to understanding glistened in his eyes. "Together. Right."

Chi-Chi leaned herself against his arm. He lifted it so that she was resting comfortably against his chest. He wrapped his other arm around her waist and continued to stroke her stomach. She started to drift off, in his warm embrace. Maybe there was still hope for them, after all. The thought brought a smile to her face.

* * *

 

Eight months later, Chi-Chi did give birth to a healthy baby boy. She almost cried when she held her newborn son, in her arms. He was so precious and pure. He cried in the midwife's arms, but immediately became quiet once he was with his mother. It had been a tough birth, but she wouldn't have given it up, for the world. She was absolutely exhausted, though.

The door opened, and Goku entered the bedroom. He passed out after seeing the epidural needle, and one of the aids carried him out of the room. Chi-Chi smiled up at him. "Hey," she whispered.

He walked over to her side, quietly. His eyes widened when he saw his son sleeping in his wife's arms. "Wow… is that…?"

She nodded, and started to tear up, again. "Yes, Goku. That's our son."

He slowly brought his hand up to his cheek. "He's so tiny!"

She laughed. "He was just born – of course he is."

The baby opened its eyes and looked up at Goku. He cooed and smiled up at him. Goku's face immediately went red and a goofy grin filled his face. The baby giggled.

Chi-Chi pointed at her husband. "That's your daddy, Gohan. Say 'hi' to him."

Gohan reached out to his dad with his stubby fingers. Very carefully, Goku took him from his wife's arms and held him, gently. He traced a finger down his face. Gohan took hold of it and started chewing on it. Another large grin formed on Goku's face. The sight warmed her heart like nothing had, before.

She slowly sat up and placed a hand on his bicep. "I love you, Goku."

Goku didn't respond with words. Mindful of the baby he was holding, he leaned down and nuzzled her cheek. "You too, Chi."

Yes, things would work out, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Posted on FF.net December 8th, 2016
> 
> "Man, I am just on a roll with these one shots, aren't I?
> 
> Like a lot of people, I am in love with Steven Universe. I wanted to do something with Goku and Chi-Chi, as I've noticed a lot of negativity towards them in the fandom, as of late. Then, I started thinking about the flashbacks with Greg and Rose in an episode of Steven Universe, and I thought it fit them perfectly. I like romances that are fantastical but have a hint of realism in them."


End file.
